Love or Obsession
by YuffieValentine2010
Summary: A darker look inside of Irvine's and Selphie's relationship. Is it really love or obsession? Please read and review I feel like a summary just wouldn't do this justice.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters Square Enix does.**

**Author's Note: Felt the need to write an Irvine and Selphie fic there just isn't enough of them. Noticed some mistakes so this is now edited.**

Irvine was lounging in the Garden's common area watching the hustle and bustle of activities around him. Mostly he was watching her. He was always watching her. Right now she was talking with a group of students that she was on some committee with. Irvine couldn't remember which one since she had joined so many, but this group looked like the student council. Selphie was always taking on some new cause.

She was laughing and smiling at something one of the others had said. Irvine saw that it was some schmuck with black longish hair and glasses, but Irvine could tell his eyes were blue. Irvine had to admit that this guy could give him a run for his money in the looks department. It was taking all of his control to not shoot the guy where he stood. He had some nerve making his Selphie laugh only he could do that.

Irvine wouldn't have been in the commons at all if it wasn't for the fact that he promised his Selphie he would wait for her until her meeting was over. He watched as the schmuck leaned close and said something to Selphie that made her giggle again. Irvine felt his hand instinctively go for his gun, but stopped himself. It seemed as though the crowd was ready to part, but before they did the schmuck had even more balls than Irvine would give him credit for. The guy placed his filthy hands on his Selphie's shoulder before he walked away and waved goodbye.

Irvine smiled as Selphie and his eyes met. She smiled and waved and she bounded over to him. Irvine wrapped an arm around her and held her close to him. She smelled like summer to him and he couldn't get enough. She reminded Irvine of the very sun it's self.

"So, darlin' how did the meeting go?" Irvine inquired.

"Oh it was great Irvy we're gonna be planning another festival as a fundraiser to help fix Trabia Garden." Selphie explained.

"That's great Sephie." the sharpshooter smiled.

"Hey Irvy maybe you could help it would be so much fun." Selphie wondered.

"Darlin' anything for you." he replied.

"Oh Irvy!" she exclaimed. Selphie almost knocked the wind out of Irvine as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Hey Sephie can I ask you a question?" the cowboy wondered.

"Sure Irvy whud up?" Selphie quipped.

"Who was that guy in the glasses? You know the one who you were laughing with." Irvine inquired.

"That would be Jackson Cain he's the student council vice president, he's also a member of the Card club too." the computer wiz explained.

"Oh I see." Irvine said.

"Why? What's the matter Irvy?" Selphie wondered.

"Nothing just wondering is all." Irvine answered. _Just that he better stay the hell away from you if he values his life _Irvine thought to himself.

Irvine caught sight of Jackson coming back through the commons. He watched and waited until he knew he and Selphie were in his view. Irvine pulled Selphie close to him and placed his lips on hers giving her a very heated toe curling kind of kiss. _I hope you were watching schmuck _Irvine thought.

"Irvy!" Selphie gasped when they parted. Irvine couldn't help but to chuckle. After all his Selphie was so cute.

"C'mon Selph let's get to the cafeteria before Zell eats all the hotdogs again and I don't get any." Irvine smiled.

"Kay Irvy." Selphie sighed.

They always ate lunch and dinner with the gang. Irvine spotted the guys at their usual table. Zell was waving in his normal enthusiastic manner for him to come join him. He noticed that Squall managed to rescue some hotdogs from Zell for him. Selphie smiled back at him as she went to join the girls table.

"Hey man thanks for saving some for me." Irvine spoke. He arranged his seat so he could have a good view of Selphie.

"No, problem although I practically had to arm wrestle Zell for them." Squall replied.

"I can't help it though they're are so good." Zell whined.

"There is more to life than hotdogs Zell" Squall stated.

"Dude like what?" Zell asked.

"Women." Irvine answered.

"Hey I have a girlfriend." Zell said in defense.

"Speaking of which where is she?" Irvine wondered.

"She had library duty today." Zell answered.

"So have you pulled on those pigtails of hers when she..." Irvine's voice trailed off.

"Dude that is none of your damn business man." Zell flushed.

"Alright chill out." Irvine laughed.

"Idiots." Squall sighed.

Irvine ignored the whole idiot comment and let Zell do his whole burst of outrage thing. He went back to watching her. Her and the girls were laughing about something and Selphie looked like she was blushing. _She is so freaking cute it should be illegal _Irvine thought to himself.

"Oh my gosh Seph so he just kissed you out of nowhere!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"I mean it's not like he's never kissed me before it's just the first time he's ever kissed me like that." Selphie blushed.

"Shall I hurt him for you?" Quistis asked.

"No, Quis it's fine it just surprised me that's all." the petite brunette assured.

"I swear Selph if he ever makes you cry he'll be sorry." Rinoa warned.

"He's doing it again." Quistis spoke.

"Doing what?" Rinoa wondered.

"Irvine always stares over here it's kinda creepy." the former instructor stated.

"Really?" Selphie wondered.

"Yeah like all the time, I've noticed too." Rinoa agreed.

Selphie glanced over and sure enough Irvine was looking in their direction. She smiled over at him and turned back to face the girls.

"I've heard of having it bad for a person, but this is like on some other level." Quistis commented.

"Yeah what did you do to him? Got him whipped or something?" Rinoa asked.

"Gosh nothing like that we haven't even...you know." Selphie blushed.

"Whatever lets just be glad he's only got his eyes on one woman." Quistis stated.

"I just can't believe you two haven't done it yet." Rinoa teased.

"You should be glad that our Selphie here seems to have tamed him." Quistis laughed.

Selphie just blushed and laughed with the others. She enjoyed spending time with her friends. She looked back over at Irvine who didn't seem too interested in what Squall and Zell were talking about.

"Hey Irvine time to go back to the dorms." Squall announced.

"Sure." Irvine replied.

The guys approached the girls table. The girls just looked at them and smiled. Rinoa was the first to stand up taking Squalls arm. Quistis wandered over to where Seifer and the Discipline Committee were holding court. Selphie got up and Irvine put an arm around her.

The group all parted ways. Irvine and Selphie were headed towards her dorm. Irvin relished in how soft she felt against him and how well her body fit his. He breathed in her scent. It was like sunshine and fresh air. He smiled when he felt her snuggle closer to him.

This had to be love or Irvine didn't know what was. She was his universe his everything. It was like gravity pulled him to her. The two reached Selphie dorm. Selphie stood with her back to the door.

Irvine dropped his hands to her waist and leaned in for another searing kiss. Irvine smiled into the kiss when he heard Selphie moan. He broke the kiss leaving them both a little breathless.

"Can I stay Sephie?" the gunman asked.

"You know headmaster Cid and my old man would kill you." Selphie replied.

"Let 'em try darlin'." he smiled.

"Irvy you know you can't" Selphie sighed.

"No, harm in askin' lil lady now is there?" he wondered.

"Suppose not." she answered.

"Well I guess it's goodnight sweetheart." Irvine stated.

"Goodnight my Irvy." Selphie smiled.

"Goodnight my Sephie" came the cowboys response.

Selphie wrapped her arms around Irvine in a tight hug before kissing him lightly on the lips. Irvine chuckled and smiled as he watched Selphie duck into her room. The gunman made his way to his own room only few doors down.

Irvine locked the door and silently went about getting ready for bed. He promptly divested himself of his clothes and crawled into bed. He shut his eyes and was flooded with visions of his Selphie. Of Selphie on top of him, withering under him in pleasure, and with her pretty pink lips wrapped around him.

Irvine's hand took a hold of his now aching cock and began pumping. He started at a slow pace alternating between sliding and squeezing while slightly rotating his wrist. He imagined it was his Selphie's hand. He picked up his pace squeezing a little rougher for more friction. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his head fell back into the pillow. His mouth forming her name in gasps. He started pumping harder and faster. His lips forming an o shape has his breaths came in pants. His hips bucking instinctively into his hand. He screamed out Selphie's names he he emptied himself on his hands.

Reaching for tissues on the nightstand he cleaned himself off. Laying back in bed spent he closed his eyes once more. _God Selphie I love you_ he thought as he drifted off in to sleep.


End file.
